A known split bearing arrangement comprises an engine block and an engine bedplate which are pressed together into a connected and attached split bearing arrangement. In said known bearing arrangement, dowel holes are drilled in the engine bedplate and in the engine block, whereby steel pins are pressed into these holes for guiding and aligning the engine bedplate and the engine block to each other when the engine bedplate and the engine block are pressed and attached together. This solution involves multiple dowel holes and comprises multiple steel pins. Thus, this solution provides both a time consuming manufacturing and an expensive split bearing arrangement. Further, this solution is restricted to use relatively high mounting forces when disassembling and reassembling the engine block and the engine bedplate, whereby damages to the dowel holes, the steel pins, the engine bedplate and the engine block may occur. This provides an increased friction within the split bearing arrangement when reassembling the engine bedplate and the engine block after a first pressing and disassembling. This friction within the split bearing arrangement is specifically the crank bore friction provided due to a relatively inaccurate repositioning of the engine bedplate to the engine block after a first pressing and disassembling.
EP1075605 shows a solution for a split bearing arrangement comprising a bearing block and a bearing cover providing a material anchoring which is intended to be able to absorb high transverse loads in the split bearing arrangement. The bearing cover is made of an iron material and is clampably arranged relative to the bearing block and has sharp-edged pointed projections which protrude above a clamping surface of the bearing cover and which, in an initial mounting of the bearing cover with a particular required force, is capable of being pressed into an opposite clamping surface of the bearing block which is made of a light metal, wherein grooves are provided in the clamping surface of the bearing cover, and wherein these grooves are located in the clamping surface of the bearing cover to receive material of the bearing block that is displaced when the projections of the bearing cover are pressed into the bearing block. This solution leads to a relatively short manufacturing tool lifetime since it involves time consuming drilling operations in the cast iron and since it involves manufacturing of multiple sharp-edged pointed projections which are located across through-holes for screws in the bearing cover. This type of split bearing arrangement provides a heavy and bulky construction. When disassembling and reassembling the bearing block and the bearing cover, damages may occur. It is especially an imminent risk of damages occurring to the bearing block after the first pressing and disassembling. This since the bearing block is made of light metal and since displaced material after the first pressing is pressed out from the clamping surface of the bearing block and may be damaged. Furthermore some material may be displaced within the through-holes after the first pressing which may cause problems when reassembling the bearing block and the bearing cover using the through-holes for screws. This will provide an increased friction within the split bearing arrangement when reassembling the bearing block and the bearing cover after the first pressing and disassembling. Several manufacturing tools and manufacturing process steps are needed to manufacture the sharp-edged pointed projections for this split bearing arrangement. Further, this present example is restricted to a relatively time consuming and expensive assembly, installation, and maintenance.
Further, these known examples lack robustness and accuracy regarding the reassembly of the engine bedplate and the engine block after the first pressing, and mainly these known examples lack robustness and accuracy for the second, third, fourth and all future disassemblies and reassemblies of the engine bedplate and the engine block. This since the engine bedplate and the engine block will not be accurately positioned and guided back to the original first position from the first pressing due to material damages and/or poor guiding.
These known examples involves a relatively imminent risk for dirt being provided in the split bearing arrangement which also increases the friction within the split bearing arrangement and decreases the efficiency and capacity of the reciprocating engine.